Teach Me
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Roxas wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when he'd agreed to this, but Axel had assured him that it would teach him more about the emotion called – love – or at the very least give him a glimpse of it. (One-Shot - Rated M to be safe.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**xxx  
**

Roxas wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when he'd agreed to this, but Axel had assured him that it would teach him more about the emotion called – l_ove – _or at the very least give him a glimpse of it.

_Love – _ an emotion they as Nobodies couldn't hope to feel for themselves, but at the very least could remember what it was like to feel such emotions. True for most Nobodies.

Roxas on the other hand, was one of the unlucky ones, well, more like one of the only Nobodies in existence that couldn't remember a single thing from his past life – Let alone an emotion.

That's why he agreed to follow Axel to his chambers, he'd hoped that the redhead could help him remember something, anything from his past life – and if he was lucky – maybe even _love_.

Though, the situation he found himself in was even more confusing than trying to understand emotions as a Nobody.

**OoO**

There was no light in the room save for the glow peering through the window at them, cast off by the light of _Kingdom Hearts_. Their only hope to receive what they wanted most in the world - their hearts.

Roxas gasped and held tightly to the blanket below him, Axel, his _best friend _was currently trailing open mouthed kisses along his lower stomach. He didn't know what any of this had to do with _love_, but it was causing his mind and body to react in ways he'd never experienced before now.

Truth be told, he was beginning to enjoy the attention that Axel was giving him, he wasn't quite sure what was happening exactly, but he knew he didn't want the redhead to stop anytime soon.

The way his body warmed and tingled in the places Axel touched him felt good, maybe a little too good. Each pass of the redhead's hand left an intense heat spreading across his body, making his back arch and his body seeking that hand once again – and when Axel trailed his mouth across his skin – _Oh God – _It would send jolts of _pleasure _shooting to his very core.

Sucking in a deep breath, Roxas reached down and tangled his fingers in Axel's red mess of hair, which looked more like a deep plum color in the light of _Kingdom Hearts_. He didn't know what to think about the current situation, but what he did know was that he wanted more, _moremoremoremore_, moreof that burning _**HEAT**_, more of that suffocating _**PRESSURE**__ - _

_ - _and more of _**AXEL**__._

**OoO**

It started out more of a joke than anything else, but when the young Nobody looked at him with blue eyes full of curiosity and expectation, he couldn't stop himself from acting on his meant to be joke.

The redhead ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh of the boy's stomach – goosebumps quickly spreading across the blonde's delicate flesh – his body quivering underneath Axel's mouth.

Inching lower, Axel nipped at the soft skin of Roxas's hip, causing the boy to arch his back and a throaty moan to escape his parted lips. Axel's body jerked at the sound – _**FUCK**_ – his lower stomach tightened and his core throbbed.

He wanted more of the boy beneath him – so much more – but the harder his blood pounded the more nervous the redhead became.

He's suppose to teach this kid about love – _Ha! How ridiculous! – _Someone such as himself,a nobody, couldn't begin to comprehend love, let alone teach someone about it.

_I'm a Nobody, I can't feel emotion, I can't feel anything. So, why do I feel like I do when I'm around Roxas? I'm becoming selfish – wanting to keep him to myself – like right now. It's laughable really, a nobody feeling possessive – what a joke._

Slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair – pulling at the locks – and bringing the redhead from his inner thoughts. Sitting up, he gazed down at the blonde beneath him, the words slipping past his lips before he realized he was speaking.

"Let's stop..."

He shouldn't be feeling like this, he shouldn't care about Roxas, he shouldn't care whether or not he messes up. He shouldn't be capable of feeling this scared, yet, he does and it frightens him.

_Roxas, your a nobody just like me. So why? Why do you make me feel this way? I'm scared of these feelings and I'm scared of you, Roxas._

**OoO**

Roxas laid panting, his mind still fuzzy from their activities. Though, Axel's words were starting to sink in – Stop? Why would they stop? He was confused, he didn't know what to do or how to react.

His body was still aching and wanting something more, but he wasn't sure what that _something_ was exactly – He couldn't ask for it when he didn't know what it was he wanted.

Sitting up, Roxas didn't even look at Axel, he was still trying to understand everything that had happened up until now.

The redhead moved away from him as he stood from the bed and made his way silently towards the door.

_What is this? _Reaching up Roxas gripped the fabric over his chest. _What is this tight feeling in my chest? I've never felt this before...is it...is it what people call sadness? But why...?_

"Roxas," The blonde jerked at the sound of his name and turned to look back at Axel. The redhead wore a strange expression – He'd never seen Axel with that expression before.

Axel scratched the back of his head before looking up to meet his eyes. "Roxas, you – you don't have to leave."

"What?" Surprise was evident in his voice as he now stared wide eyed back at Axel. The redhead let out a deep sigh and laid down. "Look, I don't know what to say or do at the moment, but...I do know that watching you leave – it feels wrong. So, just stay..."

_I don't know what to say or do either Axel...but – _

Roxas looked down before Axel could see him smiling – _Happiness_ – I think, I think I'm feeling happy right now. Very happy.

Walking over to the bed, Roxas slid into the space next to Axel. They weren't touching, neither faced the other, and no one spoke – but they were both secretly smiling.

**End**

_KH2 - Axel _– _Roxas...was the only one I liked. He made me feel...like I had a heart._

**xxx**_  
_

**Reviews are most welcomed. Thank you.  
**


End file.
